


10.14

by bonebo



Series: Kinktober '16 [14]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blindfolds, Dom/sub, Felching, Gags, Rimming, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: Jesse's lessons continue.kinktober 14 - sensory deprivation





	

Jesse's second lesson comes a month later.

They’ve been back from their last mission, an assassination job in Boliva, for less than a week; and he’s called to Reyes’s office, this time, by a ping on his communicator from _Morrison, J_. The message is short, but still thrilling.

_Come in quietly. Don’t say a word._

Jesse reads it six times on the way to his Commander’s office.

He opens the door as quietly as he can, and hurries in when the muffled moaning from within threatens to spill out into the hall. Back to the door, he stares at the sight he’s greeted with: Reyes bent over his desk, wrists held together at his lower back by Morrison’s broad grip, back to the door. The strap of his blue panties are pulled aside, allowing Morrison’s cock to plunge deeply into his ass at a pace rolling and deep. 

Jesse gets hard so fast he feels dizzy.

“Mmm…” Morrison glances over like he’s just noticed Jesse, and gives him a faint, breathless grin. Sweat shining on his brow, he gestures him over to the other side of Reyes’s desk, across from them. He moans low and gives Reyes’s ass a slap to cover up the sound of Jesse’s hurried footsteps.

Jesse stands behind Reyes’s desk and stares--watches Reyes drool around the ring gag onto the desk below his face, watches the blindfold over his eyes shift minutely with the furrowing of his brows. He hardly dares to breathe, sure that Reyes is going to surge up and berate him; but Morrison snaps his hips forward with a pointed noise, drawing a choked cry from Reyes, and the look the Strike-Commander sends his way-- _Do something, or get out_ \--is enough to spur Jesse into motion.

Excited hands fumble with his belt and pull his cock free, and Jesse gives himself a few quick strokes to relieve the throbbing ache. He looks over Reyes to catch Morrison’s eyes again, giving him a look. _This is right, right?_

Morrison rolls his eyes and nods. Jesse bites down on his grin.

“Open wide, Gabe.” Morrison’s command is completely unnecessary--the ring gag does a fine job of holding Reyes’s mouth open--but Jesse hangs onto every word, delighted to notice that Morrison’s rarely-heard twang is much easier to detect when he’s balls-deep inside Reyes’s ass. 

Reyes tries his damndest to obey anyway, the muscles in his jaw jumping as he strains to open his mouth wider. Jesse feels a stupid rush of fondness for the man as he nudges his cock forward, bumping it up against the spread of those plush lips.

Jesse expects a startle--but he doesn’t expect Reyes going stiff, doesn’t expect the soft growl that bubbles up in his throat. Jesse looks up to Morrison with equal parts despair and alarm.

“Gabriel. Behave yourself.” And the easy drawl is immediately gone from Morrison’s voice; he’s one hundred percent the Strike-Commander, giving orders with no room for argument. Jesse sees the shiver that passes down Reyes’s spine, and fleetingly wonders how his Commander manages to get any work done, when all his orders come from that voice. God knows Jesse’s going to have problems focusing when he hears it after this.

For a moment there is silence in the office. Morrison goes still and Reyes stays motionless, and Jesse looks between them, anxiety twisting his guts into knots. Did he cause this?

_“Gabriel.”_

It’s a snarl if Jesse’s ever heard one, and he’s almost taken aback by the hostility in Morrison’s voice as he spits the name like venom. It seems to work, though, as the moment passes and the tension bleeds from Gabriel’s body, makes him sag against the desk. His growling stops, but Jesse still hesitates for a moment--uncertain, wary--before pressing his hips forward.

The warm, wet clutch of Gabriel’s mouth is amazing. Jesse tips his head back and rolls his hips forward, easing his shaft further past slick lips and biting down on the moan that threatens to spill past his own. 

Morrison nods. “Good boy.” He rewards Reyes with a hard thrust that has him choking himself on Jesse’s dick; Jesse has to fist a hand in his Commander’s curls to keep himself upright. 

He and Morrison work together like that for a while, sawing between Reyes, using him. It's filthy and loud, with the wet noises of Reyes’s used hole punctuated by Morrison’s low, satisfied moans and Jesse’s gasping, half-choked breaths--until Morrison clutches at Reyes’s hips with a sharp groan and staggers back. 

“Hey. _...Hey_.”

Jesse looks up dumbly, sees Jack motioning for him, and can't help his whine. He pulls himself free of Reyes’s mouth with a low, mournful noise, but when Morrison motions him back around the desk, Jesse eyes the panties hugging Reyes’s ass and perks right back up.

Jesse lines himself up behind Reyes, slotting his hips against those plush, supple cheeks, grinding his leaking cockhead against the soft blue cotton--and Morrison, standing off to the side, _laughs_.

“No,” he says, simply; as if it’s obvious, as if Jesse should know. He ignores Reyes’s fitful squirming and reaches over, pushing on Jesse’s shoulder, coaxing him down. Jesse hits his knees with the sudden realization of what Morrison wants from him, and licks his lips, eyes trained on the slight damp spot in the middle of Reyes’s panties.

It's almost better.

Jesse wastes no time--he spreads Reyes’s fat ass and dives in, pressing the flat of his tongue over the panties and lapping. At first he wonders why he’s tasting the old salty bitterness there, a flavor he’s familiar with; then he stops really caring, and instead wonders how long Reyes has had this load of cum in his ass. Wonders if Morrison had just put it there before he summoned Jesse, a warm-up, or if Reyes has been walking around with it plugged up inside him all day. 

He doesn't know which idea is hotter. 

But he doesn't really have time to think about it much more--because Reyes is moaning, arching his ass back into Jesse’s face, trying to grind against his tongue with the most sinful noises that Jesse immediately finds himself addicted to. 

Morrison, for his part, makes a good audience. He stands close enough to watch and makes sure his lewd comments are heard-- _”Yeah, Gabe, fuck back on his face, get him deep”_ \--as he jacks himself off, stroking over his shaft in quick, wet pulls. Jesse is half tempted to watch him, fixate on the glistening, ruddy cockhead that peeks out between Morrison’s fist with every stroke; but Reyes’s hips are too insistent, his cries are too needy. Jesse can't deny him.

Besides--he figures he'll have plenty of time to acquaint himself with Morrison’s junk later. 

His lessons have just begun.


End file.
